Can You Save Me ?
by Mamsayi
Summary: Angleterre, 1999. La guerre a pris fin, dévastant tout sur son passage. Après des mois d'atroces souffrances, Drago est libéré d'Akzaban. Confronté au dégoût profond que lui évoque la société, il décide d'accepter la proposition du Ministère et quitte le monde sorcier. Or, il n'imaginait guère la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses, suite à sa rencontre avec sa Némésis.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre de la fiction :** Can You Save Me ?

**Rating :** T pour l'instant. Drarry prévu dans quelque chapitres ('fin je crois).

**Résumé :** Angleterre, 1999. La guerre a pris fin, dévastant tout sur son passage. Après des mois d'atroces souffrances, Drago est libéré d'Akzaban. Confronté au dégoût profond que lui évoque la société, il décide d'accepter la proposition du Ministère et quitte le monde sorcier. Or, il n'imaginait guère la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses, suite à sa rencontrer à avec sa Némésis.

**Petit commentaire : **Ceci est une idée qui trottait dans ma tête et que j'ai matérialisée. Je préviens ceux qui poursuivront la lecture que ce chapitre n'a, pour l'instant, rien à voir avec le résumé long que vous avez lu. Merci à celles qui auront la force de me lire, et bonne lecture.

**« Les hommes amassent les erreurs de leurs vies et créent un monstre qu'ils appellent le destin. »**

John HOBBES.

* * *

><p>Dehors la pluie tombait, drue et volontaire, cognant aux carreaux comme une armée de corneilles curieuses. Sauvage, elle sonnait à son oreille telle des plaintes assourdissantes.<p>

Toute la prison était calme.

**Étrangement calme.**

Ni cri ni hurlement, ni plaintes de prisonniers, à peine le pas lent et brut d'un gardien faisant sa tournée parvenait-t-il jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago.

Fatigué, Il repoussa ses maigres couvertures et divorça d'avec son lit inconfortable qui le retenait sans vigueur, lui hurlant constamment qu'en dehors de ses bras ; il faisait froid.

**Horriblement froid.**

Dans cette cellule qui était maintenant son antre, les quatre lucarnes laissaient les faibles rayons matinaux rompre sauvagement, tels des flashes d'appareil photo, la noirceur opaque qui régnait maitresse de l'encre trop lourde.

**Atrocement lourde.**

L'odeur du vin et de la charogne empestait l'air.

Titubant légèrement, il se mit sur son séant et repoussa le maigre diner de la veille qui trainait à ses pieds et l'envoya rejoindre l'amas de morceaux de pains qui gisaient dans un recoin de la pièce grisâtre.

Cloitré dans sa cellule étouffante du quartier de haute sécurité, le jeune homme fixa un point inexistant devant lui.

* * *

><p>Autrefois, car il lui semblait que cette époque était bien lointaine, il était un jeune homme normal. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute avait son idée. Son esprit de Serpentard débordait de fantaisies de tout genre, de toute catégorie.<p>

Avant, Il se divertissait en effrayant les nouveaux à Poudlard, se délectait du respect que lui assénaient les élèves de sa maison, savourait les exclamations outrées des filles qu'il larguait, jouissait de ses disputes avec ses condisciples.

Il pouvait penser à ce qu'il voulait, faire ce qui lui plaisait. Il était libre.

Or, maintenant il était captif. Son corps était aux fers dans un cachot, son esprit était emprisonné dans son passé. Un abominable et impitoyable passé qu'il n'avait pu diriger.

Du jour au lendemain, tout avait basculé, à cause de son père.

**« Lucius Malefoy.** »

Son nom à lui seul suffisait à le faire frissonner d'horreur, de nostalgie et de dégoût. Le souvenir de cet aristocrate qu'il idéalisait et rêvait d'impressionner à l'époque le faisait presque vomir à présent. Il n'arrivait toujours pas assimiler que son géniteur se soit servi de lui durant toute son enfance, qu'il ne voyait en lui qu'un simple objet de satisfaction, capable de faire poursuivre la « majestueuse lignée des Malefoy », un pion qui pouvait servir Voldemort à sa guise. Si bien réfléchi, il n'avait jamais partagé un seul moment intime avec son père, si ce n'est pour lui recommander de ne jamais faillir aux principes de sa famille, lui promettre mille et une souffrances s'il se liait aux minables créatures qu'étaient les nés-moldus, le prévenir de se préparer au moment où il devait recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres…

D'ailleurs, il se rappelait encore de la première fois où il avait osé déclarer son refus à son père concernant cette marque. Ce fut aussi la première fois que son père lui avait jeté un Impardonnable, un sortilège Doloris pour être exact. Il avait tant souffert, à tel point qu'il avait souhaité la mort plutôt que continuer à endurer cette souffrance, chose que son père avait hésité à exécuter, pour finalement l'enfermer aux cachots du manoir suite aux nombreuses conjurations de Narcissia, sa femme.

Le lendemain, il était alité dans sa chambre, cette dernière à son chevet, et l'abominable marque au bras gauche.

Quoi qu'il ait fait, elle était toujours là, cette marque infernale, ancrée au fin fond de sa chair, lui rappelant sans cesse les conséquences de son choix.

* * *

><p>Une voix désagréable le sortit de ses songes, au fur et à mesure que les nombreuses portes de sa cellule s'ouvraient.<p>

- Debout, Malefoy !

L'interpellé essuya ses larmes, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé couler, et daigna relever la tête vers la personne intruse, où plutôt l'armée de personnages intruses. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en voyant, parmi l'amas d'Aurors qui se dressaient devant lui, Kingsley Shacklebolt en toute sa splendeur, vêtu de son éternelle toge violette.

Tétanisé mais surtout apeuré, Drago ne chercha pas à s'objecter ni aux mains tenaces qui le saisirent par les aisselles, ni aux cordes qui jaillirent des multiples baguettes des gardiens.

Puis, les choses se firent brumeuses, la cellule s'assombrit, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, son estomac devint mou, ses narines se bouchèrent, il entendit à peine le ministre lui lancer un «_Petrificus Totalus_ » qui ne servirait à rien, puisqu'il était trop angoissé pour réagir.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint, c'est d'avoir vu sa vie se défiler devant ses yeux.

Était-ce la fin ?

Probablement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre de la fiction :** Can You Save Me ?

**Rating :** T pour l'instant. Drarry prévu dans quelque chapitres ('fin je crois).

**Résumé :** Angleterre, 1999. La guerre a pris fin, dévastant tout sur son passage. Après des mois d'atroces souffrances, Drago est libéré d'Akzaban. Confronté au dégoût profond que lui évoque la société, il décide d'accepter la proposition du Ministère et quitte le monde sorcier. Or, il n'imaginait guère la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses, suite à sa rencontrer à avec sa Némésis.

* * *

><p>« Vous être maître de votre vie, et qu'importe votre prison, vous en avez les clefs.»<p>

**Hervé Desbois**

* * *

><p>Une peur primale envahissait Drago.<p>

A mesure que son esprit remontait du tunnel vaporisant au fond duquel il s'était assoupi, ses sens se réveillaient en lui indiquant, les uns après les autres, qu'il y avait un problème.

La lumière l'aveuglait.

Un bruissement accablant lui pétrissait le crâne de l'intérieur, et les séquelles des sorts dont il avait été victime flottaient encore dans son corps, lui donnant envie de rendre.

Lorsque ses pupilles se furent acclimatées à la pièce, il crut qu'un démon le surplombait, et lorsque sa figure floue et gigantesque bougea, il hurla et tenta de ramper pour s'éloigner, mais ses membres refusèrent d'obéir.

Il était entravé.

Chevilles et poignets.

Malgré sa peur, l'ancien Mangemort se concentra pour ne pas perdre conscience à nouveau, se focalisa sur sa respiration saccadée.

Puis, peu à peu, le voile laiteux qui gâchait sa vue se dissipa. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur ce qu'il contemplait, il se prit à regretter de ne plus voir flou.

Ce n'était pas un démon à proprement dit qui occupait le centre de la pièce circulaire.

C'était pire.

* * *

><p>Des centaines et des centaines d'images animées, représentant des combats entre les membres de l'Ordre et les Forces Du Mal pendant la guerre, défilaient devant les yeux affolés du Prince des Serpentards.<p>

Au plein milieu des débris qui meulaient les clichés expressifs, celui-ci reconnut Poudlard, et demeura tétanisé face à la vision cauchemardesque que projetait le Pensine* face à lui.

- **Par Salazar…**

Au sein du château, des corps blessés agonisaient, tandis que d'autres luttaient contre les Impardonnables qui se succédaient sans discontinuité. Des poumons se gonflaient et se dégonflaient en chœur, des cœurs battaient simultanément, et des bras se mouvaient lentement et désespérément. Au milieu de cet amas de chair, Drago aperçut plusieurs têtes familières. Des visages béats, lèvres pendantes, paupière mornes, et il étouffa un hurlement lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas morts.

Le sang giclait sans cesse, partait de leurs bras, de leurs poignets et des veines et artères du cou pour parasiter le sol écarlate et crasseux. A bien y regarder, il y avait quelques corps écorchés de Mangemorts qui trainaient çà et là, signe que les deux clans ennemis étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Soudain, des cris lointains de joies s'élevèrent, annonçant la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Puis, sans transition, d'autres inhumains déchirèrent les cieux, distinguant, parmi l'assemblage des corps lacérés, leurs défunts proches qu'ils avaient perdus à jamais.

* * *

><p>Drago tremblait de tous ses membres. Des sueurs froides ruisselaient le long de son échine. Il ravala ses larmes et essaya en vain d'effacer les visions cauchemardesques de son esprit.<p>

Inopinément, un mouvement à ses côtés capta l'attention du jeune homme et il daigna se retourna. A sa gauche se dressait un bureau d'ébène où une silhouette noire s'affairait sur un polycopié. Une vision domina l'esprit du prisonnier et il se rappela des dernières personnes qu'il avait vues avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_« - Debout, Malefoy !_

_L'interpellé essuya ses larmes, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé couler, et daigna relever la tête vers la personne intruse, où plutôt l'armée de personnages intruses. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en voyant, parmi l'amas d'Aurors qui se dressaient devant lui, Kingsley Shacklebolt en toute sa splendeur, vêtu de son éternelle toge violette. »_

Pendant son séjour en prison, Drago avait vaguement entendu les gardiens parler du nouveau Ministre de La Magie, comme étant un homme pieux, courtois et honnête. Chose que le Serpentard ne parvenait à distinguer ces qualités en contemplant de plus près l'homme noir qui s'approchait de lui, un mystérieux sourire collé aux lèvres. Quant à son visage, la nature n'avait pas été clémente à son égard. Rectangulaire, sa figure était surmontée de cheveux raides. Un front bombé surplombait des yeux qui rappelaient ceux d'un lézard et qui ne cessaient de ciller. Les lèvres étaient plus que charnues et les pommettes saillantes : un véritable monument de laideur. Cependant, comme pour édulcorer sa cruauté, la marâtre nature l'avait pourvu d'un charme indéfinissable qui inspirait à la fois pitié et sympathie, et d'un sens de l'humour qui faisait de lui le boute–en –train du Ministère.

- **Je vois que mon petit cadeau t'a plu.** Glissa-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, réveillant l'héritier Malefoy de sa légère léthargie. **J'ai jugé primordial que tu vois ce que tu as raté durant ta fuite, Malefoy.**

D'une voix ferme mais qui trahissait une légère peur, Drago rétorqua.

- **Que veux-tu de moi, sale sorcier ?**

Aussitôt, le visage du plus âgé se décomposa, et une main s'abattit sur la joue du jeune blond. La voix tonitruante du noir fusa tel un éclair dans la salle modestement meublée, manquant de brûler les tympans du plus jeune.

- ** Tes misérables parents ne t'ont donc pas appris les bonnes manières, sale Mangemort.** **Que suis-je bête, ils sont morts avant de le faire. **

Ravi du visage irrité du prisonnier, Kingsley continua son discours, avec une voix plus calme et appuyée.

- **J'irai droit au but, Malefoy.**

**La veille, les membres du ministère et moi nous sommes réunis pour discuter de ton cas. La majorité a voté pour que tu aies un nouveau procès, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. **

**Certains jugent injuste que tu sois le seul Mangemort qui n'a pas été soumis au Baiser du Détraqueur, à cause de l'intervention du Sauveur.**

Aussitôt, la gorge de Drago s'assécha, et son corps fut secoué de spasmes, redoutant la suite des paroles du ministre. D'ailleurs, lui aussi n'arrive toujours pas à assimiler le fait que sa Némésis l'ait défendu lors de son procès, lui évitant une mort saisissante et douloureuse. Nombreuses questions l'avaient tourmenté durant des jours et des jours, et il y avait mis un terme en se persuadant que le « Petit Pote Potter » était victime du Syndrome de l'héros, et qu'il avait eu ce besoin vital de venir le défendre, pour apaiser sa conscience.

Or, conscient ou pas, Harry Potter lui avait volé le seul espoir qui pouvait le sauver d'une vie de misérable condamné sous le poids de mille et un regards accusateurs : La Mort.

Et Drago l'avait haï du fin fond de son âme.

- **A présent, qu'attendez-vous de moi, Monsieur le Ministre ? **murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine, redoutant la suite.

L'interpellé se secoua de sa torpeur, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'ancien Mangemort, si bas de peur d'être entendu. Celui-ci devint aussi pâle que la mort, puis, après des minutes de réflexion, hocha positivement la tête.

Avait-il fait le bon choix ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Rating :** T pour l'instant. **Tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre**, jeunes filles.

**Résumé :** Angleterre, 1999. La guerre a pris fin, dévastant tout sur son passage. Après des mois d'atroces souffrances, Drago est libéré d'Akzaban. Confronté au dégoût profond que lui évoque la société, il décide d'accepter la proposition du Ministère et quitte le monde sorcier. Or, il n'imaginait guère la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses, suite à sa rencontrer à avec sa Némésis.

* * *

><p>« Je levai la tête et compris alors que l'existence venait de m'offrir une seconde chance. »<p>

** Guillaume Musso**

* * *

><p>La ligne du coupe-chou glissa sur sa peau en un raclement rude.<p>

Un sillon carmin jaillit aussitôt, de minuscules rigoles de sang se mirent à corrompre la blancheur laiteuse de la mousse à savon et plusieurs gouttes d'un rouge soutenu suèrent.

Drago ignora la coupure brûlante pour terminer de se raser. Une fois fini, Il recula d'un pas pour contempler son visage dans la glace.

De larges mèches blondes dessinaient des arrondies de part et d'autre sur son front, contrastant avec les angles droits et ses arcades hautes, de ses mâchoires et de son menton prognathe. Drago avait rasé la barbe qu'il avait accumulé lors de son séjour en prison rendant à son visage son éclat candide et innocent de l'adolescence, gâché par la froideur intense étalée dans ses iris gris acier. Il avait dix-neuf ans et une étrange lueur dans le regard lui donnait largement plus. A l'époque de Poudlard, il avait souvent remarqué que lorsqu'il agrippait de ses yeux son interlocuteur lors d'un débat, rares étaient ceux qui ne finissaient pas par abdiquer. Souvent, il s'était interrogé sur les raisons d'une pareille influence, lui qui était certes arrogant, mais guère violent, comment avait-il pu amasser une telle vigueur ?

Or, à bien y réfléchir, lui-même capitulait pendant ses disputes avec son géniteur, lorsqu'il ancrait son regard dans celui inhumain et intimidant de ce dernier, alors il avait renoncé à ses questions, se persuadant que c'était héréditaire.

Le trait de sang sur le bas se dilatait.

Drago hésita puis secoua le rasoir dans l'eau chaude il garderait ce prolongement de sa tignasse encore longtemps.

Cela encadrait bien ses traits, songea-t-il, et rendait plus viril son visage frêle et délicat.

Souriant, il se détacha de son reflet et épongea sa fine blessure, puis s'en alla se vêtir aussi élégamment qu'à Poudlard, quoique de façon moldue.

Il espérait que ce faisant, il pourrait mieux se fondre dans le décor et les portes du travail s'ouvriraient plus facilement devant lui.

Une semaine auparavant, Le Ministère de La Magie lui avait fait une proposition qu'il avait jugée injuste au début. Or, il était persuadé que le fait de l'avoir acceptée avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie.

* * *

><p>« - <strong>A présent, qu'attendez-vous de moi, Monsieur le Ministre ? <strong>murmura le blond, ce jour-là, d'une voix incertaine, redoutant la suite.

Un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, l'interpellé s'approcha de son prisonnier, jusqu'à coller ses lèvres charnues à l'oreille droite de celui-ci, et susurra doucement, si bas craignant d'être entendu.

- **Je t'offre la possibilité de fuir, ****_Drago. _****Quitter ce monde où tu n'es pas la bienvenue, et partir loin, très loin. **

**Ta place n'est pas en prison, ni même ici, dans le Monde Sorcier. **

**Tu n'es qu'une victime de ton père, et tu n'as pas à payer ses mauvais choix. **

**Si tu acceptes, je te promets un appartement et un travail décents du côté des Moldus. Mais si tu oses refuser, je te jure que je me chargerais personnellement de te condamner à perpétuité, voire à mort, ou je t'exposerais au reste de la population sorcière qui se fera un plaisir de te faire payer les crimes de tous les Mangemorts, morts et vivants. **

**Que décides-tu donc ?**

A ces mots, l'ancien Prince des Serpentards devint aussi pâle que la mort, puis, après des minutes de réflexion, il hocha positivement la tête.

Aussitôt, les chaînes qui retenaient son corps prisonniers disparurent, et le Ministre, le visage déformé par la joie, l'aida à se relever et ils transplanèrent vers le Monde Moldu, où la nouvelle vie de Drago Malefoy commencerait.** »**

* * *

><p>D'ores et déjà, Drago était sûr de son choix, le premier choix qu'il fit tout en étant consentant.<p>

A présent, plus de remords, de préjugés, de visages déformés par la colère qui lui crieraient des insanités, le hueraient, le brûleraient de leurs mille et un regards emplis de rage et de reproche.

D'un geste déterminé, il se saisit de la dernière Gazette de Sorcier qu'il s'était procuré avant de quitter son monde, lut la Une pour la dernière fois, avant de la déchirer en mille morceaux et sortir de son logis, un sourire méprisant collé aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Gazette des Sorciers du 3 avril 1999<strong>

_ ENFIN, DRAGO MALEFOY EST MORT !_

_C'est avec une joie non feinte que nous vous annonçons la mort du dernier Mangemort et fils du Bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, __**Drago Lucius Malefoy.**_

_Nous savons tous que, quelques mois auparavant, le procès de la célèbre famille Malefoy a été prononcé et que __**Lucius Malefoy**__, esclave dévoué du Lord Noir, avait été condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur pour avoir trahi la confiance de la Population Sorcière et avoir obéi corps et âme aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quant à sa femme, __**Narcissia Malefoy**__, née Black, ainsi que son fils, __**Drago Malefoy**__, qui portait aussi la Marque d'appartenance des Mangemorts, ont été condamné à cinq ans de prison ferme pour avoir été jugés non coupables de leurs actes et après avoir déclaré avoir agi sous la contrainte et les menaces du tuteur de leur famille. _

_Ces deux derniers avaient été innocentés par notre cher __**Harry Potter**__, qui a prétendu avoir été sauvé à maintes reprises par la mère et le fils. Finalement, et grâce à son statut de « Sauveur du Monde Sorcier », ses dires ont été acceptés et la menace a été allégée pour les deux traitres, réduite à seulement cinq années de prison à Akzaban._

_Or, un mois auparavant, le Monde Sorcier a été ébahi par le suicide de __**Mrs Malefoy**__, qui s'était éventrés à l'aide d'une cuillère qu'elle avait sculptée pendant plus de trois mois. Certains spécialistes expliquent le fait qu'elle ait mis fin à sa vie par son remord qui la démangeait et son besoin vital d'être soumise au Baiser du Détraqueur, pour être punie loyalement._

_Ce fut le cas de l'héritier qui, d'après les gardes de sa cellule, avait été retrouvé pendu aux cordes qui le retenaient prisonnier. Son corps, et à la demande du Ministre, a été brûlé et ses cendres ont été dispersés dans un lac, à l'insu des regards._

_Au final, aucun d'eux n'a pu échapper à son destin, et heureusement, chacun a été puni à la juste valeur de ses actes._

_Bonne fin de semaine, fidèles lecteurs._

* * *

><p>Ainsi Drago arpentait le pavé du quartier menant à l'entreprise où aurait lieu son entretien d'embauche, tout en inspectant les lieux. La veille, un messager du Ministre avait frappé à la porte de son modeste appartement et lui avait légué un polycopié rassemblant ses nouveaux papiers d'identité, ses soi-disant diplômes…<p>

Ayant déjà vagabondé dans le Monde Moldu, il n'eut aucune difficulté à s'y retrouver, et se pointa devant l'immeuble en question : une maison d'édition.

Le cœur aux lèvres, il grimpa lentement mais sûrement les escaliers, pénétra le bâtiment où il se retrouva face au bureau d'une demoiselle brune qui tapait frénétiquement sur les touches d'un étrange appareil. Remarquant sa présence, celle-ci leva ses yeux foncés vers lui et resta immobile, la bouche ouverte et les yeux hagards pendant un longue durée.

- V-vous, n-nous…Balbutia-t-elle, abasourdie.

_Ils, elles… _Songea Drago, une grimace collée aux lèvres. Encore une fois, il maudit sa beauté et son charme troublants qui le dérangeaient souvent, à l'époque de Poudlard, où les demoiselles en chaleurs frôlaient la crise cardiaque à son passage.

Mi- amusé, mi- fatigué, il s'assit élégamment sur la chaise en face de la secrétaire et se força à sourire normalement, tandis qu'il lui expliquait la raison de sa venue.

Puis, après son discours que la demoiselle n'avait guère saisi, trop occupée à dévorer les lèvres du blond du regard, celle-ci le conduit vers le bureau de son supérieur, et lui ouvrit la porte, exposant par la même occasion son opulente poitrine à laquelle l'ancien sorcier ne jeta aucun regard, trop occupé à prier Salazar et ses descendants de l'aider lors de son entrevue avec son futur supérieur.

Perdu au fil de ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas que la secrétaire l'avait poussé à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce que le bruit désagréable qu'émit le claquement de la porte l'ait sorti de ses songes.

Se secouant de sa torpeur, il releva la tête, qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée, et s'avança vers le bureau du vieux directeur qui se dressait devant lui.

- **Drago Black, je présume ?** Affirma ce dernier, sur le ton de l'évidence, un sourire charmeur scotché aux lèvres.

_Immonde._ Pensa l'interpellé, en se retenant de vomir. Il se félicita d'ailleurs du talent hypocrite acquis de sa propre mère, qui lui permit de cacher son dégout, et de sourire perversement à l'être répugnant et laid qui se dressait face à lui.

- **C'est bien cela, Monsieur le directeur.** Susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, en s'affalant gracieusement sur la chaise face à son interlocuteur.

Le vieillard, surpris qu'il réponde à ses avances, sursauta un instant et se reprit, équipé du même rictus agaçant.

- **Vous êtes ici pour l'emploi, je suppose. **

- **Oh oui, monsieur le directeur. Vos suppositions sont exactes. **Murmura sensuellement le blond, agacé par la débilité profonde de son futur supérieur.

- **Oh, mais bien sûr. Notre société sera ravie d'accueillir quelqu'un d'aussi compétent que vous, Mr Black. Mais avant…**

Soudain, le vieil homme se leva brusquement, dévoilant son pantalon déformé par l'excitation.

- **Je voudrais tester vos compétences, dans d'autres domaines plus intéressants...**Continua-t-il, le regard voilé par le désir.

_Eeeeeeet merde._ Pensa Drago en voyant le vieillard ouvrir sa braguette, dévoilant son membre gonflé et en sueur.

Un ange passa, se positionna face à lui, et le blond le bouscula alors qu'il s'évadait, sous les cris et lamentations de son ex-supérieur.

_Foutu Kingsley._ Pleurnicha-il alors qu'il vomissait en pleine rue, sous les exclamations outrées des Moldus.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre de la fiction :** Can You Save Me ?

**Rating :** T pour l'instant, et je ne sais pas si ça va changer.

**Commentaire : **Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre. Harry apparait dans ce chapitre, vous pouvez sauter de joie…ou pas.

* * *

><p>Irrité, Drago se dirigea en jurant vers son appartement, citant le peu d'insultes qu'il connaissait, s'attirant les regards tantôt curieux tantôt moqueurs des passants qu'il croisait, et qu'il faisait fuit d'un seul regard.<p>

« Foutu Kingsley » Jura-t-il intérieurement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler l'arnaque dont il a été victime. Ce Ministre de pacotille l'avait littéralement bais…humilié en se moquant de lui de la sorte. Qu'avait-t-il fait pour mériter cette humiliation ?

Bon, il est vrai qu'il avait été un tantinet méchant durant sa scolarité…voire carrément cruel, qu'il avait été mangemort-contre son gré- et fils du célèbre bras droit et lèche-botte du Lord Noir, qu'il avait fui tel un lâche durant le combat final et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Or, il en avait plus qu'assez. Comme si le priver de tout son héritage et lui faire subir les pires tortures dans la pire prison pendant la pire année de sa vie n'avait pas suffi.

- Et mer….credi à la fin ! Pesta-t-il alors qu'il essayait de faire la satanée clé dans la foutue serrure de la porte de sa maison, vainement.

Encore une chose qu'il détestait chez ces moldus. Sérieusement, qui a été ce savant fou qui s'est réveillé un jour en hurlant : « Merlin, j'ai une idée de génie ! » et a décidé de créer ces foutues objets inutiles. Si le blond le revoyait, il ferait regretter à ses parents d'avoir eu l'idée de copuler.

C'est sur ces douces promesses que Drago entra chez lui, après avoir défoncé la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé, et s'affala de tout son long sur le canapé tout en pestant. Une fois calmé, il retira sa chemise et son costume et les jeta dans le fin fond de la pièce. Fulminant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans le but de se rafraichir le visage et se calmer.

Mais par malheur, il trouva une enveloppe écarlate posée soigneusement sur le lavabo. « Une Beuglante » Constata-t-il amèrement. Anxieux, il ouvrit l'objet et la voix enregistrée du ministre s'éleva moqueusement dans la salle.

- Cher Malefoy, si tu entends ce mot, c'est que tu t'es déjà rendu à ton entretien d'embauche. J'espère que ma surprise t'a plu, car j'ai une autre à t'annoncer. Prêt ? Non ? Tant pis, j'accouche quand même. Drago Lucius Malefoy, j'ai l'honneur jouissif de t'annoncer que tu es à présent ce qu'on appelle un SDF, un sans-abri, un pauvre membre misérable de la plèbe. Si votre richissime excellence ne comprend toujours pas, un dessin te représentant accompagne ce rouleau. Je ne te cache pas que j'étais à deux doigts de jouir en le dessinant. D'ailleurs, cet appartement est celui d'un de mes employés qui n'a pas payé le loyer pendant…Trois ans ? Respire Malefoy, si cela peut te consoler, sache que j'aurais donné tout l'or que je possède, dont celui de ta famille, pour voir ton visage aristocratique déformé par l'humiliation, mais malheureusement, j'ai d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter.

Avec toute ma désolation factice, Kingsley ou celui-qui-a-détruit-la-vie-du-fils-du-bras-droit-de-Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Tétanisé, Drago recula de deux pas et tomba à la renverse, tellement le choc était immense. Lui, un Malefoy de pur-sang, le prince des Serpentards, avait…avait…été clairement baisé par un babouin.

A présent, il ne possédait rien de rien, avait faim et dans quelques heures, serait sans abri. Que faire ? Il l'ignorait, mais il devait quitter cet appartement au plus vite, de peur d'avoir à affronter le propriétaire de cette baraque.

Effrayé par cette pensée, le blond se leva, saisit son unique manteau, sa nouvelle carte d'identité, seule chose que lui avait laissé Kingsley, et se précipita vers la sortie. Pour aller où ? Seul Salazar le savait. Mais l'instinct de Drago lui ordonnait de s'enfuir, et grand malheur, son instinct ne mentait jamais.

* * *

><p>Drago marchait sans but, sans destination, dans les rues de Londres. Abattu, il vagabondait de rue en rue, repensant sans cesse à l'arnaque, maudissant le ministre de la magie et ses sbires. A présent, il n'avait où aller et était obligé de se trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. A cette idée, il déglutit et renifla dédaigneusement. « Passer la nuit à la belle étoile…J'imagine déjà mon père se retourner dans sa tombe. Par Salazar, je suis la risée des Malefoys. » Se lamenta-t-il intérieurement, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un banc. Il enleva sa veste et s'étala lamentablement sur le meuble de fortune, fermant les yeux pour ne pas affronter ceux moqueurs ou compatissants des passants. « Plutôt mourir que de voir la pitié dans les visages de ces sales Moldus. » Pensa-t-il en claquant des dents, et en serrant les jointures. « Foutu Kingsley, j'aurais cent fois préféré la prison plutôt que de subir cette humiliation. »<p>

Soudain, il sentit une certaine humidité au niveau de son dos et jura. Il pleuvait. Abondamment même.

« Miséricorde. » Se dit-il, ennuyé par tous les problèmes qui s'étaient abattus sur lui en même temps. Il s'arracha difficilement de son banc, balança sa veste sur son épaule gauche et marcha, grelottant, sous la pluie. Les gouttes de pluie tombaient, drues et abondantes, sur son corps frêle et glacé, transperçant ses vêtements et mouillant douloureusement sa chair.

Il accéléra alors le pas et se cacha sous un immeuble après avoir traversé la rue, puis s'allongea sur le seuil de la porte, pris d'une soudaine fatigue. La nuit commençait à tomber et la rue se vidait des passants qui se hâtaient pour rejoindre leurs maisons, le remarquant à peine. La pluie redoublait d'ardeur, et le froid était insupportable. Alors il ferma les yeux, de douleur et de peine et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Après tout, pourquoi pleurerait-t-il ? Kingsley l'avait assez répété, lui et tous ceux qui venaient lui rendre visite en prison pour l'humilier, le rabaisser et évacuer tout la rancune et la haine qu'ils lui vouaient et lui voueraient éternellement. Ils lui avaient toujours dit qu'il le méritait, et méritait bien pire encore. Alors pourquoi s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Il serait préférable qu'il meurt de la pire manière possible, et mourir de froid en était une.

Écrasé par le poids de ses propres pensées, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se laissa bercer par le doux bruit de la brise et le cliquetis des rigoles de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur le sol.

Si seulement il pouvait mourir maintenant.

* * *

><p>Une lumière aveuglante fut la première chose que vit Drago en ouvrant les yeux. Etait-t-il déjà mort ? Non, vu qu'il devrait être en train de brûler en enfer, et non allongé sur un lit-confortable-si c'était le cas. Où était-il donc ? Curieux, il s'apprêta à se lever, mais fut tétanisé par la voix rauque et moqueuse qui s'élevait derrière lui.<p>

- Enfin réveillé, Malefoy ? Entendit-t-il derrière

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne pouvait être lui…ça ne pouvait pas être…

- Potter ? Balbutia-t-il, alors qu'il se retournait, lentement mais sûrement, pour faire face à son ancienne Némésis qui le scrutait fixement, de son unique regard vert où brillait méprise, moquerie et...Soulagement ?

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Can You Save Me ?

**Disclaimer :** De temps en temps, il faudrait se rappeler que sans J.K Rowling, cette fanfiction, et tant d'autres, n'aurait jamais existé. Merci à elle !

**Rating** **:** T, on verra si ça changera avec le temps.

**Commentaire **: Ayant un peu de temps libre, j'en profite pour poster ce petit chapitre tout riquiqui que je viens d'écrire. Je vois que le nombre des followers de cette fanfiction augmente, Youpii ! Seulement, j'aimerais bien que vous preniez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, juste pour dire si vous aimez ou pas. Sachez que ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça encourage les auteurs à donner le meilleur d'eux même. Merci à ceux qui se donnent cette peine et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un cauchemar. Drago vivait un sale et abominable cauchemar représenté sous la forme d'un Survivant aux yeux trop verts et trop expressifs qui se tenait devant lui. Hagard, il se pinça fortement le bras, espérant ainsi faire disparaître le jeune homme brun qui le fixait sans ciller. Malheureusement, sa tentative demeura vaine, et il ne récolta qu'un énorme bleu au niveau du bras gauche en retour. Hélas, Potter demeurait devant lui, telle la Muraille de Chine, le considérant d'un regard bien trop pénétrant à son goût.<p>

Et bien qu'il ait du mal à se l'avouer, Drago trouvait que Potter avait vraiment changé, devenant très attirant, pour le plus grand malheur du dernier Malefoy. Et ces yeux verts qui le scrutaient sans discontinuité, lui donnant le sentiment d'être transparent face à ce regard envoûtant, captivant, attrayant…

Foutu Potter, lui qui était proclamé mort par le Ministre, comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver ? Pourquoi l'avait-il ramené chez lui ? Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ? Que lui voulait-il ? Ces questions et tant d'autres peuplaient l'esprit de Drago, lui causant une légère migraine qu'il peinait à calmer. Décidé à briser le silence désagréable qui s'était imposé, l'ancien Mangemort débuta : « Potter…Où suis-je ? »

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement, comme réveillé d'un profond sommeil, et se détourna du blond pour attraper une bouteille qui traînait sur la table en face. « Bonjour à toi aussi, Malefoy. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me remercier de t'avoir fait entrer chez moi alors que tu traînais pitoyablement sur le seuil de ma porte. Je t'en prie, Malefoy, tu pourrais au moins faire preuve de reconnaissance.

- Pitoyablement ? Un Malefoy n'est jamais pitoyable, Potty ! » S'indigna-t-il, oubliant le reste de la phrase.

Mais tout à coup, son esprit analysa la totalité de la phrase et il se figea, hagard. Les souvenirs lui revinrent subitement. L'arnaque de Kingsley, la pluie qui tombait, la maison sous laquelle il s'était abritait…Merlin, se pourrait-t-il qu'il soit aussi malchanceux pour tomber sur celle de Potter ?

«...»

Salazar le maudissait-il donc à ce point pour lui pourrir autant la vie ?

Miséricorde, il devait inventer une histoire à Potter et la lui faire avaler pour qu'il se débarrasse de lui le plus vite possible.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond ne remarqua pas le regard étrange que lui lança Potter avant de déclarer d'emblée : « Tu n'es donc pas mort… »

L'interpellé, étonné, ancra ses yeux d'acier dans ceux brillants de son interlocuteur, puis soupira. « Ecoute, Potter. Tu es la dernière personne à qui je voudrais parler de ma situation actuelle. Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva vivement, ignorant la légère douleur qui résidait dans ses jambes flageolantes. En jetant les couvertures qui le couvrait parterre, le blond remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Il portait un pull à manges larges noir très grand, or il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir porté hier. Et puis, son pantalon avait…avait…disparu !

« Par les couilles de Merlin, où sont mes vêtements, Potter ?»S'exclama-t-il, rouge de colère et de gêne. Il se baissa rageusement et chercha ses habits sous le lit, inconscient de la vue plus qu'alléchante qu'il offrait à un brun écarlate de gêne et dont les yeux s'étaient assombris de désir. Le blond, toujours en colère, se tourna vers son ancienne Némésis, prêt à éclater et hurla de fureur. « Potter, tu as deux secondes pour me donner mes vêtements avant que je ne commette un meurtre. Et crois-moi, je n'ai rien à perdre. »Mais voyant que son interlocuteur ne réagissait guère, il sauta sur lui-même, tel un gamin de six ans, et s'écria : « Tu vas me donner mes vêtements pour que je me casse, oui ou merde ? »

Comme par magie, ces quelques mots sortirent le brun de sa torpeur, et Drago vit avec stupéfaction son visage passer de l'état de choc à la colère, puis à une expression qui effraya presque le blond. Le regard amazonien du Survivant s'assombrit d'avantage, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses narines se gonflèrent, et ses épaules se serrèrent. Et s'approchant peu à peu de l'ancien Serpentard, Potter lui saisit son bras gauche, où se trouvait la marque, et susurra à l'oreille du pauvre blond perdu. « Merde, tu n'irais nulle part, Drago Lucius Malefoy. »

Puis tout à coup, il lui mordit sauvagement le lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement malgré lui.

Ses joues pâles se chauffèrent, prenant d'abord une teinte d'un rose soutenu avant de virer au rouge vif puis à l'écarlate. Haletant, Il esquissa de légères tentatives afin de se dégager, mais ne fit que se coller de plus en plus au lit qui retenait son lit prisonnier. Soumis, il tenta de murmurer le nom de son bourreau pour le réveiller, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'augmenter la pression sur son corps. Alors le blond mordit aussi fort qu'il put les cheveux de Potter, et tout à coup, celui-ci s'écarta, le visage horrifié et sortit de la chambre comme s'il avait le Lord Noir à ses trousses. Perdu, le blond rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermé et regarda autour de lui, hagard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ? »


End file.
